1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication terminal apparatus for receiving and transmitting communication data including at least image data between a plurality of terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional communication terminal apparatus for a video conference system, a plurality of terminals are connected to each other through communication lines so as to receive and transmit images and speech for communication between many points.
When such a conventional communication system is utilized for two-point communication, it is obvious that an image of a terminal is displayed on only one other terminal screen. However, in the case of communication between three or more points, there is no means for confirming whether an input image of the user's terminal is displayed on another terminal screen, and, if it is which terminal screen the image is displayed on. Thus, for example, the attendees at a conference linked by such a system must always be conscious of a camera.